


The Haunting of Bailey Mansion

by nevertheless1316



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Horror, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316
Summary: Zoey and Mike are dared by Duncan to stay in a haunted mansion for a week, but when they stepped inside the mansion they get locked in and can't get out. Now they have to figure out a way to get out of the mansion or face the possibility of never going home.
Relationships: Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while, and since it's Halloween I thought I'd get at least the first chapter out, I also have an idea of how many chapters there will be but I'm not completely sure either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was going to post this on Halloween but I wasn't able to get this chapter down that day, anyway I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I just now got to working on it.

“Hey Mike, I don’t think this is a good idea anymore.” Zoey said as they walked past the gate of an abandoned mansion.

“I know Zoey but Duncan dared us to go here.” Mike replied.

“Why couldn’t he have dared us to do something else, not stay in a haunted mansion for a week?” Zoey asked.

“What would you rather him have dared us to do?” Mike asked.

“I don’t know.” Zoey answered.

“Unfortunately, it’s too late to turn back, we already told both of our parents that we would be at a sleepover for a week.” Mike said.

“Yeah…...do you know why this place is haunted?” Zoey asked.

"No, but I'm not big into haunted houses or anything paranormal." Mike answered.

"Then why did you accept Duncan's dare?" Zoey asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with you alone, we're always with our friends and our parents -mostly your father- keeps an eye on us." Mike answered, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, we haven't had much time by ourselves." Zoey agreed.

"Well let's go inside before someone catches us." Mike said, Zoey nodded her head.

The two ran the rest of the way up to the mansion and into it, Mike quickly closed the door, once they caught their breath they looked at their surroundings, the main floor had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, there was a staircase leading up to the first floor, and on the main floor there were four doors, leading to somewhere else in the house.

"Wow." Zoey said.

As they walked further into the room they saw a portrait of a family, a mother, father, and teenage son. The mother was of average height, had brown hair, brown-eyed, and was fair-skinned, the father was tall, had blonde hair, brown-eyed, and had tan skin, the son looked like his father in features but had his mother's fair skin, the plaque on the bottom of the portrait said Bailey Family.

"Guess this was the family that owned this place." Mike said.

"Yeah, I don't recognize the name though." Zoey replied.

"Well we're going to be here for a week so we'll most likely find something about them here." Mike said.

"True, let's find a room for us to sleep in, if I know my layout of mansions correctly there should be bedrooms on the second floor." Zoey replied.

"Zoey, will we be sharing a room?" Mike asked, he started to blush.

"Is it okay if we do, I don't really want to sleep by myself in a supposedly haunted mansion?" Zoey asked.

"Of course it's alright, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." Mike answered, Zoey smiled.

"Thank you but I won't be uncomfortable, will you be uncomfortable?" Zoey asked, Mike shook his head.

"Alright." Zoey said.

Zoey grabbed Mike's hand and they walked up to the second floor and chose the first door they walked by, Mike opened the door and behind the door revealed what was probably a guest room at one point.

"This is as good of a place as any." Zoey commented.

They walked into the bedroom, the bedroom was medium-sized with a dresser on the right side of the room and a queen-sized bed in the middle of it, there was a door next to the dresser, when Zoey opened the door it led to a bathroom. Zoey and Mike sat their backpacks and a duffel bag full of snacks for them to eat over the next week next to the bed and sat down next to each other.

"What should we do now, it's not close to being night yet?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to see if there is running water, we're going to be here for a week and I plan on taking a shower during that week." Zoey answered.

"Alright." Mike said.

Zoey stood up, walked over to the bathroom, and turned on the sink faucet, a couple of minutes of the pipes only making loud clanking noises no water came out of the faucet, Zoey sighed and walked back into the bedroom, where Mike was looking around the room.

"Find anything interesting?" Zoey asked as she walked over to Mike.

"No, but I'm not surprised this is a guest room, they're usually pretty barren, is there any running water?" Mike asked.

"No, we'll have to find the basement and turn on the water tank and most likely the boiler." Zoey answered.

"And what if those don't work?" Mike asked.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait to take showers once we get back home." Zoey answered, with a frown, Mike chuckled and gave Zoey a quick kiss.

"Well, we better find the basement before it gets dark." Mike said, Zoey nodded her head and they grabbed their flashlights then left the room.

"Zoey?" Mike asked, as they walked in a random direction on the main floor.

"Yes?" Zoey asked.

"Why did you agree to the dare, you didn't have to come?" Mike asked.

"I wanted to be alone with you too." Zoey answered, Mike smiled and gently grabbed Zoey's hand.

"I think we might have found the basement." Zoey commented.

The two were at the back of the mansion, in front of them was a door and the doors paint was all chipped and there were scratch marks on like a dog had somehow managed to get into the mansion and started scratching at the door. Mike opened the door revealing a staircase leading downward, Mike and Zoey turned on their flashlights and made their way down the rotting staircase, at the bottom of the staircase was a room filled with boxes of old stuff left by the previous owners, in the very back of the room was the water tank and boiler.

"Let's see if this works." Zoey said, as she walked over to the main water valve and tried turning it.

"It's rusted do you think you could try turning it?" Zoey asked, looking at Mike.

"I'll try." Mike answered, Mike grabbed the main water valve and as hard as he could tried turning it, for a second it wouldn't budge but the valve started to turn.

"For a second there I thought the valve wasn't going to turn, now let's look at the boiler." Zoey said, this time Zoey let Mike mess with the boiler and eventually got it working as well.

"Should we try messing with the breaker for the lights?" Zoey asked.

"No, there's a possibility that it won't work and if it did work I don't trust the wiring here since it's old and any water damage that the place has sustained could have messed with the wiring.......what I'm saying is we don't want to either electrocute ourselves or set the mansion on fire." Mike answered.

"Fair enough......well since we're down here, do you want to look through these boxes we could find something interesting?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Mike answered.

The two began to look through the boxes scattered around the basement, Zoey kept on finding old toys and clothes, a few minutes went by and when Zoey looked at Mike, he was looking through some book.

"What are you looking at?" Zoey asked as she walked over to Mike.

"It looks like a family album." Mike answered as he showed Zoey the pictures.

"These people don't look like the people from the portrait upstairs, plus the people from the portrait look like they belong sometime in the 1800s not......mid 1900s." Zoey said.

"Probably descendants from the people in the portrait." Mike replied.

"Yeah......wonder where the rest of the family is?" Zoey asked.

"They could have either died out or they decided to leave this place and build their own homes somewhere else." Mike answered, before Zoey could say anything they heard running footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Did you hear that?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah." Mike answered.

"What was that?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe an animal got in.....or Duncan decided to come here to prank us." Mike answered.

"Let's go check it out then." Zoey said.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike and Zoey slowly walked back upstairs and began to look around.

"Duncan, are you here?!" Mike yelled, there was only silence.

"Duncan this isn't funny!" Zoey yelled, again only silence.

"Maybe Duncan isn't here." Zoey said.

"Maybe, but if we see him we'll talk to him." Mike replied.

"What if it was an animal?" Zoey asked.

"Then I hope it's a friendly dog or cat that we can just let out." Mike answered.

"Yeah, well let's go back upstairs and see if the water is working." Zoey said.

Mike nodded his head and they headed back upstairs and into their room, Zoey walked into the bathroom while Mike stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Zoey turned the faucet and the pipes made the same clanking sound they did earlier, a couple of minutes later water started to flow from the faucet but it was brown.

"Oh gross." Zoey commented as they watched the water run down the drain.

"It's just rust." Mike said.

A few minutes later the water finally cleared up, Zoey walk over to the bathtub and turned the faucet on so the water could clear up from that, then she turned on the hot water.

"Yes, we won't have to take cold showers." Zoey said as she felt the water go from freezing to warm then hot.

"For the most part." Mike replied, Zoey giggled and turned off the faucets to the bathtub and sink then walked over to Mike.

"For the most part?" Zoey asked while she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck.

"Um." Mike said, his face turning a bright red, Zoey giggled again.

"It's alright Mike, I knew what you meant." Zoey replied, then kissed him.

"You're such a tease." Mike said.

"I know, come on it's time for dinner." Zoey replied.

"If you count a couple of weeks worth of snacks, dinner." Mike said.

Zoey and Mike walked over to their duffel bag and grabbed a couple of water bottles, a couple of oranges, and a bag of barbeque chips, by the time they decided they weren't hungry it had grown dark and they had to turn on their flashlights so they could change into their pajama's.

"Hey Zoey, what is that?" Mike asked as Zoey swallowed down a pill before getting into the bed.

"It's um my birth control, I'm supposed to take it every night." Zoey answered, her face started to turn a bright red, Mike started to blush as well.

"Oh......um, when did you start taking birth control pills?" Mike asked.

"It's been about a year......now are you going to get in bed?" Zoey asked.

"Are you sure you're okay with sharing a bed?" Mike asked, as he slowly got into the bed and laid down next to Zoey.

"I'm sure, besides I know you won't do anything I don't want you to." Zoey answered.

"Alright." Mike said, Zoey cuddled up to Mike and leaned close to his ear.

"You're not completely innocent either, I know you bought condoms on the way here." Zoey whispered.

"I thought I was being discrete about that." Mike said, he started to blush again.

"Well unless that box I saw was actually headache medicine......you wouldn't have blushed and stuttered so much when I asked about it." Zoey replied.

"Should I be apologizing or not?" Mike asked, Zoey giggled, and kissed Mike.

"No, goodnight Mike, I love you." Zoey answered.

"Goodnight, I love you too." Mike said, the two turned off their flashlights and went to sleep.

Zoey was woken up by the sound of a little girl giggling and knocking on doors.

"Mike, wake up." Zoey whispered, shaking Mike's shoulders, jerking Mike awake.

"What is it?" Mike muttered.

"Someone is here." Zoey answered.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes, listen." Zoey answered, the two quieted down though a couple of minutes of silence later, they heard a knock on the door and a little girl's voice say do you want to play a game, then running footsteps going downstairs.

"Why would a little girl be here?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check downstairs to see if anyone is here." Mike answered, as he turned on the flashlight he sat on the nightstand next to the bed.

"You're not leaving me behind." Zoey said while getting out of bed.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"If this place is actually haunted I don't want to be here by myself." Zoey answered.

"Alright, haunted or not I don't blame you for not wanting to be by yourself." Mike said.

"I guess we better go downstairs." Zoey replied.

Mike nodded his head and they slowly left their room and searched the first floor and main floor but they didn't find any little girl roaming about.

"Do you think she left?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe, but it's too dark to check outside.....we can do that in the morning." Mike answered.

"Alright, I don't like the idea of either a little girl running outside in the dark." Zoey said.

"I don't like it either, but we can't do anything about it." Mike replied.

"I know.....let's go back to bed, we'll look outside when we wake up." Zoey said, Mike nodded his head in agreement and they went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Zoey was the first to wake up after a couple of minutes Zoey gently shook Mike awake.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Mike asked, sleepily.

"Nothing's wrong but you have to wake up, we need to look for that little girl if she is still here........though I hope she went back home." Zoey answered.

"Me too......well I guess we better get dressed then after we eat we can check the basement and outside." Mike said.

"Not on the upper floors?" Zoey asked.

"I mean we'll be checking those out anyway so we could find her while we search up there." Mike answered.

"I hope we don't miss her then." Zoey said, worriedly.

"This might be a big house but there are only so many places she can go, if she's still here we'll find her." Mike replied.

"Alright." Zoey said, then she got out of bed and changed clothes, when she glanced back at Mike he was blushing.

"Were you watching Mike?" Zoey asked, teasingly.

"Uh......um.....sorry." Mike apologized.

"It's alright Mike, come on get dressed." Zoey said, Mike got out of bed and got dressed.

"I guess we should check the basement first." Zoey said after they finished eating breakfast.

"Hoping the girl went down to the basement instead of running outside in the dark?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Zoey answered.

"Let's go." Mike said.

They left their bedroom and walked down to the basement, after twenty minutes of searching the basement they didn't find any little girl so they headed back upstairs and walked over to the front door Mike tried to open the door.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked as Mike continued to try and open the door.

"It's stuck." Mike answered, he let go of the doorknob.

"How is it stuck?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know, there isn't any damage to the door." Mike answered.

"How are we going to get outside?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe a window, if not the backdoor." Mike answered, he walked over to the window on the right side of the door and tried opening it.

"It's stuck too." Mike said, then he tried to open the other windows close to them but they wouldn't open either.

"All of them are stuck.....let's try the backdoor." Mike said, Zoey nodded her head and the two quickly searched for the back door when they found it Mike tried to open it.

"It won't open either."Mike said.

"It doesn't look like there is anything wrong with the door." Zoey replied, looking at the door closely to see if there was anything that could make the door not open.

"We will lose the dare but I think we should call someone to get us out." Mike said.

"Yeah." Zoey replied, the two ran back to their room and got their cellphones from their book bags.

"I don't have any service." Zoey said.

"I don't either." Mike replied.

"So we're trapped in here." Zoey said.

"It seems like it." Mike replied.

"Will we be able to get out of here?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, we can try opening the doors later, they might have something wrong with them that we can't see." Mike answered.

"What if we break a window?" Zoey asked.

"Do you really want to break a window?" Mike asked.

"No, but if it gets us out of here, I'm willing to break one window." Zoey answered.

"Alright, let's go try it." Mike said.

They left the room again and walked back down to the ground floor and walked over to one of the windows, Mike grabbed the lamp that was on the table that was next to the window and threw the lamp at the window, but the window didn't break.

"Why didn't the window break?" Mike asked, both he and Zoey were shocked that the window didn't break.

"This is impossible that window should be smashed to pieces." Zoey said.

"Stop trying, you're not leaving here." 

Mike and Zoey looked around to find whoever spoke but couldn't find anybody.

"That sounded like the little girl we were searching for." Mike said.

"What do you think she meant by saying we're not leaving here?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing good." Mike answered.

"Do you think this place it actually haunted?" Zoey asked.

"It certainly seems like it." Mike answered.

"We need to find a way out of here." Zoey said.

"I don't know where all the exits that could be used are blocked off." Mike replied.

"I guess we just have to search." Zoey said.

"We better be careful then." Mike replied, Zoey nodded her head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey and Mike re-searched the main floor, the first floor, and the second floor but they couldn't find any exits, when they decided to look through the rest of the mansion they looked at each other.

"Mike, I don't think we're going to find any exits.......none of the windows are opening and even if one did it'll be too high up from the ground for us to climb or jump down." Zoey said.

"Do you want to give up on searching for an exit?" Mike asked.

"More like instead of finding an exit we should look for clues that could lead us to an exit." Zoey answered.

"Okay but to do that we have to search the rest of the mansion." Mike said.

Zoey nodded her head then they walked up the stairs to the third floor, as they walked down the hall searching for a room they could go in Zoey and Mike looked at the pictures on the tables and walls. The pictures all had different families in them but they all shared a similar feature.......the children in the pictures were all boys there were no girls, even when they walked further down the hallway and the pictures turned to portraits.

"Why are all the children boys?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know, I mean it's not impossible to only have boys." Mike answered, but he was uncertain about it.

"But it seems like it goes all the way back to the original owners of this place." Zoey said, they stopped in front of a portrait that was of the same family in the foyer.

"I don't know, logically speaking someone would have ended up having a girl." Mike replied.

"I don't want to know the illogical answer then......on another note are there any rooms on this floor?" Zoey asked.

The two had walked down the entire hallway but they hadn't found a door that led anywhere there also wasn't any stairs that would lead them further into the mansion before Mike could answer the heard a girlish giggle coming from behind them, Zoey and Mike turned around and saw a little girl smiling at them.

"Follow me." The girl said.

The girl skipped over to a portrait and took it off the wall, she smiled back at Zoey and Mike then pointed at the wall. Zoey and Mike looked at each other then slowly walked a little closer to the girl. When they were close enough to see what the girl was pointing at they were surprised to see a hallway was behind the portrait.

"Follow me." The girl repeated, she started to skip down the newly revealed hallway.

"Call me insane but I think we should follow her." Zoey said.

"I love you but you're insane, we don't know where she's leading us." Mike replied.

"What choice do we have, she could be leading us to a clue." Zoey said.

"Zoey did you see her, you can look through her.....it pretty clear she's a ghost.....she could hurt us." Mike replied.

"If she was going to hurt us she would have already done so, besides I really want to know where she wants to lead us as well as figure out why a little girl is haunting a mansion where the family has only had boys." Zoey said.

"Fine but I still have a bad feeling about this." Mike replied.

"Thanks, Mike." Zoey said.

"It's really hard to say no to you and you have a point we really have no other choice." Mike replied.

The two walked to the end of the hall where the little girl was waiting, she was pointing at a door to the right, Zoey and Mike looked at the door then turned back to look at the girl when she giggled.

"Bye-Bye." The girl said.

The girl ran up the stairs that was behind her once the girl was out of sight, Zoey and Mike looked back at the door and after a couple of minutes of just looking at the door Mike grabbed the door handle and turned it. What was behind the door surprised them.......it was a girl's room, the room was pink and purple, there were plush animals and dolls all over the room and on the bed, the only thing that stood out was a piece of notebook paper on the bed.

"Why is there a girl's room here?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Zoey answered.

They walked into the room and while Zoey looked around the room Mike walked over to the bed and grabbed the notebook paper from the bed.

"What is this doing here this room looks like it hasn't been used in ages if at all?" Mike asked as he looked at the folded up paper.

"I don't know.....what does it say?" Zoey asked.

Zoey walked over to Mike and looked at the paper as well, Mike unfolded the paper and they were surprised to see that the handwriting wasn't a child's and from the way the writing was faded in spots, and the paper itself was yellow, the paper must have been there for a long time.

"Do you want me to read it?" Mike asked, Zoey nodded her head after a minute Mike sighed and began to read aloud.

**What Happened to Claire Bailey?**

**For whoever is reading this now 'What Happened to Claire Bailey?' is a game, I don't know who made it up but if I had to guess it was probably one of my husband's ancestors from when they were a kid. This game is about the little girl that roams these halls.......Claire is the only girl that was ever born into the family so far but that was a long time ago and this game has been around since then, I would say I'm surprised that this game is still remembered but it has been told from person to person, and the game has become a dare to the friends of the Bailey children. Since I, my husband, and my children will be moving away from here and will be the last of the Bailey's to live here I will be leaving this letter as a guide to the game if anyone remembers it or if anyone has forgotten it and they don't know how to play......you will need it to survive. This is what happens when you play the game, Claire will give you hints about herself in the middle of the night then you have until the next night if you get the answer wrong she'll hurt you if you get the answer right she giggles and gives you the next hint. This will continue on for a week until you have the answer to what happened to Claire, if by the end of the week you still don't have the answer or if you missed too many answers to Claire's hints......well you're never heard from again. If by chance you figure out what happened to Claire and didn't miss too many answers to Claire's hints then you get to leave but the game doesn't stop once you leave the house because Claire will follow you down to the end of the driveway. At this point you must not turn your head to look back at her, she'll take that as an invitation to drag you back to the mansion but you also can't run to the end of the driveway because she'll think it's a new game and she'll drag you back to the mansion if you manage to survive this ordeal don't ever come back to this mansion unless you have a death wish. That is all there is to this game......you are probably wondering why the game lasts a week, well all of the friends of the Bailey children would spend a week at the mansion, you are also probably wondering how I know you'll disappear if you mess up the game.....well the cops have been here looking for missing children for as long as I can remember. On that note I have no clue who Claire is, there is no picture or portrait of her anywhere in this mansion, only this room and her ghost.**

**Ps: Claire will leave you alone at night and the game doesn't officially start until she leads you to her room, good luck and I hope you figure out who Claire Bailey is, if only for your sake.**

Mike stopped reading and looked over at Zoey, he quickly put down the piece of paper and hugged her when he saw that Zoey was paler than normal and was close to tears.

"Hey, let's go back to our room it's getting late anyway." Mike said.

Zoey nodded her head and Mike led them back down to their room, once inside Mike led Zoey over to the bed and made her sit down then he sat down next to her.

"It's going to be alright, we'll beat this game." Mike said.

"I don't want to play this game." Zoey replied.

"I know, I don't either but at least we got a name to the little girl that is here with us and we get to figure out a mystery." Mike said.

"At least you're being the optimistic one." Zoey replied. 

"Just trying to make you feel better. " Mike said.

"It's working........I guess we better eat and go to bed." Zoey replied.

Mike nodded his head then they grabbed something from their duffel bag of food and began to eat, it wasn't long after they finished eating that they heard a knock on the door.

"My name is Claire Bailey, I can count to ten but no higher, my favorite number looks like a letter, and my mommy said it was a figure, how old am I?"

The little girl......Claire said from the other side of the door then she giggled and they heard her skip down the hallway away from the room.

"That was more of a riddle than a hint." Mike commented.

"Either way it's our first hint." Zoey said.

Then she walked over to where she had placed her nightclothes and began to take off her clothes, once she was undressed she noticed that Mike was staring at her and he was blushing, once he noticed that she had caught him staring he quickly looked away from her.

"Mike, do you think you can help me with my bra?" Zoey asked.

Mike looked back at her and nodded his head, he stood up and walked over to her and while Mike tried to unhook her bra Zoey could tell his hands were slightly shaking.

"I don't mind if you watch Mike." Zoey said as Mike continued to struggle with the bra.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"I'm sure." Zoey answered.

"Okay." Mike said.

After Mike managed to unhook the bra, he slipped the straps down Zoey's arms until the bra finally fell to the floor.

"Thanks, Mike." Zoey said.

"You're welcome." Mike replied.

Mike moved out of the way and began to get his own nightclothes, once he got them he noticed that Zoey was still mostly naked.

"Do you want me to turn around?" Mike asked.

"No, I want you to watch." Zoey answered.

Instead of saying anything Mike just watched as Zoey put on her nightclothes, once she was finished she beckoned him over, Mike walked over to her and she kissed him.

"Better." Zoey whispered.

"Aren't you going to get ready for bed?" Zoey asked when Mike didn't do anything.

Mike nodded his head and began to get undressed his face got hotter when Zoey continued to watch him undress then as he put his nightclothes on.

"You don't have to be so nervous Mike." Zoey said.

"I know." Mike replied.

Zoey kissed him again then she walked over to her backpack and took out her birth control pills and took one, she walked back over to Mike and grabbed his hand then led him to the bed.

"We better get some sleep, it's been a long day." Zoey said.

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

The two got into bed and once they were laying down Zoey cuddled up against Mike, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her legs around one of his.

"I love you Mike." Zoey whispered.

"I love you too Zoey." Mike whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

When Zoey woke up she lifted her head off of Mike's chest and looked up at him......Mike was still asleep, Zoey chuckled and flicked Mike's nose making him groan and tighten his arms around her.

"Mike, wake up." Zoey whispered.

"Just a few more minutes." Mike mumbled.

"Come on we can't stay in bed all day." Zoey said.

"Yes, we can." Mike replied.

"A few more minutes then we get up." Zoey said.

Mike opened his eyes and gave Zoey a small smile, Zoey smiled back then leaned forward and kissed Mike then laid her head back on his chest.

"What do you want to do today?" Mike asked.

"We need to figure out the answer to that hint." Zoey answered.

"Is that all you want to do?" Mike asked.

"We could search the upper floors since we know where the stairs for the upper floors are." Zoey answered.

"We can figure out the answer first.....this one doesn't seem that hard to figure out." Mike said.

"Alright, but first breakfast and getting dressed." Zoey replied.

Zoey got out of bed and began to take off her clothes when she noticed that Mike was watching her, she winked at him and continued with what she was doing.

"Mike what are you doing?" Zoey asked.

Mike had wrapped his arms around her waist as she was pulling up her jeans and since she hadn't had the chance to button them, her jeans were nearly falling off of her.

"Stopping you from getting dressed." Mike answered.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Well you keep telling me to stop being shy.....this is me not being shy." Mike answered.

"Is that so, in that case touch me." Zoey said.

"Uh.....um...eh....whe....where?" Mike stuttered out the question.

Zoey turned around so she was facing Mike, she smirked as Mike's face got redder from blushing.

"Guess." Zoey answered.

Mike gulped nervously and glanced at Zoey's breast then down at her underwear, Mike looked back up at Zoey's breast and shakily cupped one of them in his right hand then he kissed her, she whimpered when Mike lightly pinched her nipple.

"Trying to distract me?" Zoey asked.

"Only if it's working." Mike answered.

Zoey hummed and kissed Mike, she yelped when Mike moved his hand that wasn't on her breast down to her jeans and took them off.

"Getting brave, huh?" Zoey asked.

"You haven't broken any of my bones yet." Mike answered.

"Do you plan on taking off my underwear as well?" Zoey asked.

"Do you want me to?" Mike asked.

"Later tonight.......if you want." Zoey answered.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Mike asked.

"Yes, it does." Zoey answered.

"Are you ready?" Mike asked.

"Yes, now are you going to let me get dressed?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, um yeah sorry." Mike apologized, putting his arms back to his sides.

"Do you need help with that?" Zoey asked.

Zoey glanced down, Mike followed her gaze and saw that he had an erection, Mike scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Um, I'll just take a shower." Mike answered.

"Are you sure, you can make it up to me later." Zoey said.

"I'm not going to say no to that and you know it." Mike replied.

"I know." Zoey said.

Zoey bent down and pulled down Mike's pajama pants and underwear off, when Mike blushed in embarrassment Zoey hummed her approval and began to gently suck the head of Mike's cock before putting the rest of his cock in her mouth making Mike groan. A few minutes later Mike came and it surprised Zoey but she managed to swallow it all, when Zoey stood back up she looked at Mike questioningly.

"I'm so sorry, I finished before I could warn you, I promise I'll make it up to you later." Mike apologized, as he pulled his underwear and pajama pants back on.

"You better." Zoey said.

"I promise." Mike replied, then he kissed her on the cheek.

"We can get dressed now if you want." Mike said.

"Help me with my bra." Zoey replied.

Mike nodded his head and clumsily helped Zoey put on her bra then watched her get her clothes on for a second before changing his clothes, after they dressed they ate breakfast.

"I guess it's time to figure out the answer to that hint." Mike commented.

"We can figure it out piece by piece." Zoey said.

"Well the first part is that she can only count to ten so I'm going to guess that any number after ten is out of the question but she also doesn't look any older than ten." Mike replied.

"The second part is that the number looks like a letter, the only number I can think of that looks like a letter is eight." Zoey said.

"What's confusing is what did she mean by a figure?" Mike asked.

"Maybe she could be talking a figure-eight.....you know when skating you can make an eight in the ice." Zoey answered, after a couple of minutes of silence.

"So Claire was eight." Mike said.

"It seems like it but we won't know until tonight." Zoey replied.

"If you're ready we can search more of the mansion." Mike said.

"Yeah, let's go." Zoey replied.

Zoey and Mike left their room and headed upstairs, as they walked through the hallway that only held pictures of generations of the Bailey family they thought about how weird it was that Claire was the only daughter born into the family when they were in front of Claire's room they stopped walking.

"Do you think she'll leave us alone during the day?" Zoey asked.

"That letter only said she'll leave us alone at night......that being said I think unless we anger her, Claire will only try to scare us." Mike answered.

"Or until the end of the week or if we get the answers wrong." Zoey added.

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

They walked past Claire's room and up the stairs, as soon as they reached the next floor of the mansion they heard humming coming from one of the rooms, it lasted for a couple of minutes before they heard a giggle and running feet but Zoey and Mike didn't see anyone running down the hall, then there was complete silence.

"I guess you were right about her trying to scare us during the day." Zoey commented.

Mike nodded his head in agreement then they walked down the hallway as they walked they checked the rooms, each room they checked they noticed that they were all children's bedrooms if all the toys that were in the rooms were to be believed but what confused them was why the bedrooms were filled with toys and clothes and other things.....then what was all the stuff in the basement come from.

"Who's stuff is in the basement if everyone just left their belongings in their rooms?" Zoey asked once they reached the end of the hallway.

"Maybe the stuff that's in the rooms is stuff the kids wanted to keep and everything else is went to the basement." Mike answered.

"But there were even family photo's in the basement." Zoey said.

"Maybe the last family who lived here left the photo's so they could leave this place behind completely and start a new one somewhere else." Mike suggested.

"Maybe but some of the stuff down there looked only a few years old.......considering how yellow that letter is in Claire's room nobody has lived here for a long time so some of the stuff can't belong to the last family who lived here." Zoey said.

"It could be stuff from people that had to face this game and in a hurry to leave this place they left their stuff behind." Mike replied.

"Even kids would come here." Zoey said.

"Probably to prove to their friends they weren't scared of anything........if Mal had been in control he would have done it." Mike replied.

"Do you miss them?" Zoey asked.

"Sometimes, do you miss them?" Mike asked.

"Well there was that one time in gym where I thought Svetlana was going to end up helping you, there was also last year when you nearly broke your toe and for a second I thought I and your mom would have to deal with Chester all the way to the hospital to make sure you hadn't broken it. The same thing happened the one time you were dared to wear a fedora for the entire day and I would have to make sure Manitoba did go on some adventure....there have been times where I thought I would have to deal with Vito." Zoey answered.

"I'm going to guess you also miss them on occasion.......what about Mal?" Mike asked.

"Honestly I don't think I do, he was pretending to be you the entire season of Total Drama: All-Stars, and what little I knew of him.....he was terrible." Zoey answered.

"I'm still sorry about that." Mike said.

"You don't have to be that happened a couple of years ago." Zoey replied.

"I know, I still feel bad about it I never thought you would end up meeting him." Mike said.

"Come on let's search the next floor, we can talk about Mal, Chester, Vito, Svetlana, and Manitoba once we get out of here." Zoey replied.

Mike nodded his head and they walked up the stairs as they looked into the rooms in the hallway they found a couple of studies, a library, and a classroom that looked at least two hundred years old.

"Why is there a classroom here?" Zoey asked.

"It could have been for after school studies or the Bailey family started homeschooling their kids." Mike answered.

"Maybe." Zoey said.

"Come on, I bet it's getting dark out let's go back to our room." Mike replied.

Zoey nodded her head and they headed back to their room, after they ate dinner they heard a knock on the door but neither of them said anything Zoey and Mike knew it was probably Claire since nobody else was in the mansion with them, they were proven correct when Claire came into the room.

"My name is Claire Bailey, I can count to ten but no higher, my favorite number looks like a letter, and my mommy said it was a figure, how old am I?" Claire asked.

"You're eight years old." Zoey answered, Claire giggled and nodded her head.

"My favorite animal you can find anywhere, it's fast and hard to catch, it can change color in the winter, and every time I see one I name it Jack, what is my favorite animal?" Claire asked, she giggled again and left the room.

"Does this question seem a little harder to you?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but I think that's the point." Zoey answered.

"You're probably right." Mike said.

"Mike, do you remember what we were talking about this morning?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Mike answered.

"Are you in the mood for that or do you wanna just go to bed?" Zoey asked.

"Come here." Mike said.

Zoey walked over to Mike then sat down next to him on the bed, Mike pulled Zoey closer then kissed her.

"I'm in the mood for that, I also need to repay you for what you did this morning." Mike whispered.

"Okay." Zoey whispered back.

"Hang on." Mike said.

Mike walked over to where their stuff was and grabbed a condom and Zoey's birth control pills and walked back over to the bed.

"I don't know if you need to take them before but here." Mike said, then handed the bottle to Zoey.

"Either way, I need to take it." Zoey replied.

Zoey took one of the pills and swallowed it then put the bottle back where it was, she walked back over to Mike and sat down next to him.

"What now?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know.....um I guess we just go with what feels right." Mike answered.

"Okay." Zoey said.

Mike leaned forward and kissed Zoey nervously, almost immediately Zoey began to kiss back, after a couple of minutes Mike got braver and pulled Zoey onto his lap and deepened the kiss. When the kiss ended Zoey tugged on the bottom of Mike's shirt, getting the hint Mike took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor afterward he laid his hands on the bottom of Zoey's shirt, once Zoey nodded her head Mike pulled Zoey's shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked when Zoey stood up.

"Nothing's wrong." Zoey answered.

Then she began to take off her jeans when Mike figured out what Zoey was doing he quickly stood up and began to take off his jeans as well, when they were both only in their underwear they both blushed.

"Should we take off everything now?" Zoey asked.

"If you want to." Mike answered.

"Can you help me with my bra?" Zoey asked.

Mike nodded his head and with shaky hands helped Zoey take off her bra, once the bra was gone Zoey blushed and tried to hide her face behind her hands but Mike wouldn't let her.

"Hey, you're beautiful you don't need to be shy, what happened to the confidence from this morning?" Mike asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, I guess since it's finally happening I'm worried." Zoey answered.

"There's nothing to be worried about, I promise." Mike said.

Zoey wrapped her arms around Mike's waist then peppered kisses on his neck.

"You also promised that you would make it up to me for this morning." Zoey whispered.

"I did promise that." Mike said.

Zoey hummed in agreement then to Mike's surprise she hooked her fingers under his underwear.

"Are you ready for us to take off the rest of our clothes?" Mike asked when Zoey pulled his underwear down a fraction of an inch.

"Are you not?" Zoey asked.

"I'm ready, I'm just making sure you are." Mike answered.

Zoey nodded her head instead of saying anything, then she pulled Mike's underwear down until they could fall off on their own, when she saw Mike's erection Zoey blushed and quickly averted her eyes so she was looking at his chest. Mike smiled and kissed Zoey then he started to pepper quick kisses everywhere he could reach, at the same time he pulled down her underwear, once they were off Mike laid a hand on Zoey's inner thigh extremely close to her vagina.

"Can I?" Mike asked before he moved his hand up any further.

Zoey nodded her head and after a moment's hesitation, Mike moved his hand up further then began to tease Zoey with his index finger before putting it inside her at the same time Mike found her clit and began to rub it gently with his thumb. When Zoey began to give out tiny moans and whimpers Mike guessed that what he was doing Zoey was liking it, so he decided to add his middle finger and began to move his index finger and middle finger around while he rubbed Zoey's clit a little harder when Zoey yelped he stopped what he was doing.

"Did I hurt you?" Mike asked.

"No, you just surprised me." Zoey answered.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked when Mike removed his fingers from within her.

"I'm going to repay you for what you did this morning but it would be easier if you were laying down." Mike answered.

Zoey nodded her head and walked over to the bed then laid down in the middle of it, Mike walked over to her and knelt down in between Zoey's legs, when he noticed that Zoey's legs were tense he looked up at her and saw that she was extremely nervous, so he began to rub soothing circles on her thigh near her knee.

"It's alright, I won't be doing more than what I'm about to do unless you ask me." Mike whispered.

"Okay." Zoey replied.

Once Zoey was completely relaxed again Mike began to eat her out when Zoey yelped he nearly stopped what he was going but he realized he had just surprised her so he kept going. When Zoey's moans and whimpers became louder and she had grabbed his hair and tried to pull him closer to her, Mike assumed she was getting close and was wanting more but Zoey hadn't said anything so he kept doing what he was doing and only stopped when Zoey had ridden out her orgasm on his tongue.

"Mike, I want you." Zoey said as Mike sat up on his knees. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Mike asked.

Zoey nodded her head and spread her legs a little further apart, Mike grabbed the condom packet that was next to his feet and opened it after fumbling a little Mike finally was able to get the condom on, then he got in between Zoey's legs and was about to enter her when he saw that there was a little bit of fear in her eyes so he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"It's going to hurt." Zoey answered.

"I'm going to be as gentle as possible and if you need me to stop and let you adjust you only have to tell me." Mike whispered.

"Okay." Zoey whispered back.

When Zoey was completely relaxed Mike put the tip of his cock at Zoey's entrance, Mike looked back up at Zoey and saw that there was still a bit of fear in her eyes but she wasn't protesting or asking him to stop so he pushed a little bit of his cock inside her. When he heard Zoey whimper in pain he stopped moving and waited until she stopped whimpering before moving again, he stopped again when he heard sniffling he looked up at Zoey and saw tears in her eyes.

"Mike, stop it hurts." Zoey said.

"Hey, are you okay, did I hurt you?" Mike asked as he brushed away Zoey's tears with his hand.

"I'm okay and you didn't hurt me." Zoey answered.

"Alright, well I'll wait a little bit before moving again." Mike said.

Mike began to move again when Zoey's eyes stopped feeling up with tears and she was relaxed again, he moved even slower than before just in case he would accidentally hurt her, when he was fully seated inside her Mike didn't pull back out.

"You can move now." Zoey said.

Mike began to slowly rock his hips, every once in a while he would have to brush tears away from Zoey's eyes he could tell it was hurting her a little but she hadn't told him to stop and after a minute her whimpers and moans weren't from any pain she felt but pleasure and she started to meet his thrusts with her own. After a couple of minutes Mike felt Zoey tighten around his cock and arched her back in a silent moan before relaxing again, Mike guessed she had her orgasm so he slightly picked up his pace, and a couple of minutes later he came.

"Zoey, why is there blood?" Mike asked.

As he pulled out of Zoey, he saw that there was a little bit of blood on the condom and Zoey's inner thigh.

"I read that it's normal for the girl to bleed a little her first time, don't worry you didn't hurt me." Zoey answered.

Mike nodded his head as he took off the condom and put it on the ground, he would deal with it in the morning.

"I'm happy I didn't hurt you then, now how about we get some sleep." Mike said.

Zoey nodded her head then she and Mike got under the blankets then Zoey cuddled up to Mike, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Zoey." Mike said.

"I love you too, Mike." Zoey replied.

Mike smiled then he gave Zoey a quick kiss, Zoey smiled at Mike when he pulled away then she laid her head in the crook of Mike's neck and fell asleep, not long after Mike fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

When Zoey woke up she yawned and buried her face in Mike's neck and wrapped a leg around Mike's waist.

"Good morning." Mike mumbled.

"Did I wake you?" Zoey asked.

"No, you didn't." Mike answered.

"Alright......you sound tired." Zoey said.

"I am." Mike replied.

"We can stay in bed for a little bit longer if you want." Zoey said.

Mike didn't say anything and just began to rub Zoey's arms and run his fingers up and down her back while she just laid her head on his chest.

"Did I hurt you?" Mike asked.

"I'm a little sore but you didn't hurt me." Zoey answered.

"I think we should get up." Mike said.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"If we stay in bed any longer we'll fall back to sleep.......also we need to sleep and take a shower." Mike answered.

"Are you implying that I stink?" Zoey asked.

"No, I'm implying that you probably don't want dried blood to be on your thighs all day and sweat covering your entire body........but I do like the way you smell right now." Mike answered Zoey chuckled and nodded her head.

"We do need a shower.......do you want to take one with me?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind." Mike answered.

"I wouldn't have asked if I had." Zoey said.

"Alright." Mike replied.

Zoey smiled and got out of bed when she looked at Mike, he was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Zoey asked.

"Last night was the first time I ever saw you fully naked, I'm not used to it.....I don't think I'll ever will." Mike answered.

"Does that mean you'll always blush whenever you see me naked?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe." Mike answered.

Mike got out of bed and when Zoey started to blush, he chuckled and walked over to Zoey.

"Why are you blushing?" Mike asked.

Zoey didn't answer she just glanced down at Mike's waist and her face turned a darker shade of red.

"You know why I'm blushing." Zoey answered.

"Come on, let's go take that shower." Mike said.

Zoey nodded her head then she and Mike walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on, after the water was warm enough the two got into the shower.

"I feel better now that I'm not covered in sweat." Zoey commented.

Mike hummed in agreement when they finished their shower they walked back into their bedroom and got dressed, after that they decided to eat.

"How are we going to figure out what Claire's favorite animal is?" Mike asked.

"There could be clues in her room.....maybe a lot of plush animals of that particular animal." Zoey answered.

"So we have to search her room?" Mike asked.

"Yes unless you want to try to guess the answer and hope we get it right." Zoey answered.

"Let's go to her room then......if you're done eating." Mike said.

"I'm done eating." Zoey replied.

Zoey and Mike left their room and headed upstairs to Claire's room, when they got there they stood in the doorway looking at all the toys and plush animals that were around the room.

"There is so many plush animals in here and it doesn't seem like there is more than one or two of the same animal." Mike said.

"I guess that means we'll just have to search a little harder then." Zoey replied.

"Better than whatever punishment we'll get if we get the answer wrong later." Mike said.

The two walked into Claire's room and began their search, after nearly an hour of searching through all the plush animals they couldn't find more than one or two of the same animal. They did notice that some of the animals looked more well taken care of than the others around the room, those animals were a rabbit, bear, wolf, cat, and owl and they were all on the bed.

"I guess we narrowed it down." Zoey said.

"Now we just need to figure out which one of these is her most favorite." Mike replied.

"Which one of these fits what she told us last night?" Zoey asked.

"It's fast and hard to catch, you can find it anywhere, it changes color in the winter and she names it Jack whenever she sees one." Mike commented.

"You can find these animals anywhere, all of them are hard to catch, and if we're not going to count the owl, the only animals that are fast are the rabbit, wolf, and cat. All three of these animals fur can change color in the winter.

"But which one of these would she always name Jack when she sees one?" Mike asked.

The two looked at the plush animals on the bed for a few minutes until Zoey gasped.

"She could be talking about the rabbit." Zoey said.

"Why the rabbit?" Mike asked.

"There's a breed of rabbit called a jackrabbit, so it would make sense that every time she saw a rabbit she would name it Jack." Zoey answered.

"Then which is she talking about a regular rabbit or a jackrabbit?" Mike asked.

"That plush is a regular rabbit and jackrabbit's don't live in this country, so I think she's talking about a regular rabbit." Zoey answered.

"I hope you're right about this." Mike said.

"Me too." Zoey replied.

"Come on, let's go search another floor I don't think there is anything else we can do here." Mike said.

Zoey nodded her head and they left the room then they walked upstairs once they reached the next floor they stopped walking since Claire was only a couple of feet in front of them.

"I'm only going to warn you two this once, don't go back to my room........if you need help figuring out the answers to my game then search the rest of the mansion, if you go back to my room I'll hurt you." Claire said.

Claire turned around and skipped down the hallway before disappearing completely.

"I'm going to guess that there is something in there that will help us figure out what happened to her." Mike said.

"I'd rather not take the chance of getting hurt so we should stay out of her room." Zoey replied.

"I agree, do you want to search the next floor?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we can't stay in that room for an entire week." Zoey answered.

"Well, we could but this will be the only time we can search through this mansion." Mike said.

Zoey rolled her eyes then kissed Mike on his cheek, Mike smiled and began to lead them up the stairs to the next floor. The two glanced into all the rooms that were on that floor......there was a sitting room, a library, a study, an art room, and a storage room.

"Why is there a storage room here......isn't the attic or basement supposed to a storage room?" Mike asked.

"I don't know Mike, maybe there wasn't any room in the attic and we saw the basement there isn't any more room left down there." Zoey answered.

"With all the people that lived here, didn't anyone think of getting rid of some of the stuff here?" Mike asked.

Before Zoey could answer him, they heard stomping coming from upstairs, not a second later Claire was standing in front of them and she looked unnaturally angry.

"Nobody is getting rid of my stuff!" Claire yelled, then she left.

"At least we know why nobody took their stuff with them when they left." Zoey commented.

"Yeah, but I think I lost a year of my life to get that information." Mike said.

"Me too, let's go back to our room......it might be the middle of the day but I don't feel like looking into more rooms today." Zoey replied.

Mike nodded his head in agreement and the two walked back downstairs to their room then sat down on the bed.

"We'll just search extra hard tomorrow." Mike said.

"Yeah.......I'm never going to do another dare from Duncan again." Zoey replied.

"If I wanted to be scared to death I would have just gone to a fake haunted attraction or if I wanted to actually die I would have gone to your house while your dad is there." Mike said.

"My dad won't kill you, he likes you." Zoey replied.

"Remember last month." Mike said.

"We were laying in my bed, my shirt was pulled up to where the bottom of my bra was showing, and you were kissing my neck." Zoey replied.

"It took your mom to convince your dad to not kill me and let me stay for the rest of the day." Mike said.

"But he still likes you." Zoey replied.

"Not after he figures out we not only lied about where we were for a week and that we had sex." Mike said.

"It'll be fine, he'll just have to deal with it." Zoey replied.

"I hope so." Mike said.

Zoey smiled and nodded her head but the smile quickly went away when they heard knocking all over the mansion but there was banging coming from downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

"What was that?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know.........maybe we should check it out." Mike answered.

"Is that a good idea?" Zoey asked.

"Probably not, but I think we should still check in case Duncan or someone else decided to see if we were here." Mike answered.

"I hope you're right." Zoey said.

"Me too." Mike replied.

The two cautiously walked downstairs and to their disappointment, they didn't find anyone that could help them but they did find the source of the loud noise. It had been the portrait of the Bailey family that was probably the first to live here, the portrait had fallen to the floor and what was more curious than how the portrait had fallen to the floor was that the portrait itself looked like it was about to fall off the frame like there was something behind it.

"Do you think there is anything behind it?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out." Zoey answered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" Mike asked.

"I'm sure besides you'll be right next to me." Zoey answered.

Mike nodded his head then the two walked closer to the portrait and Zoey bent down and with surprising ease pulled the portrait away from its frame only to reveal another portrait. It was the same as the other except standing next to the boy was a little girl, she looked like her mother except while her mother's hair was straight, the little girl's hair was wavy, the little girl was wearing a light blue dress and holding a dandelion in her left hand.....she looked exactly like Claire.

"Why was this hidden?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know.....but does something look off about the father?" Mike asked.

Zoey looked at the portrait and noticed that the father looked mad though it wasn't noticeable unless you looked closely, she looked at the other portrait and noticed that the mother and son looked a little upset while no emotion showed on the father's face it was as if he didn't care about anything.

"That's odd." Zoey commented.

"Yeah.......but it's all odd, why is there even a portrait covering up the one that has Claire in it?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll figure it out later since it probably has something to do with Claire." Zoey answered.

"Do you want to head back to our room?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Mike answered.

Zoey stood up and they walked back upstairs to their room and went inside, Zoey sighed as she laid down on the bed.

"This is frustrating." Zoey said.

"Yeah, it is." Mike agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Zoey asked.

"We're going to survive this week, then when we get home I'll take you to your favorite restaurant." Mike answered.

"Really?" Zoey asked.

Mike laid down next to Zoey and kissed her.

"Really, now what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Zoey asked.

"We can just lay here." Mike answered.

"Just lay?" Zoey asked.

"Pervert........but if you want to, I won't object." Mike answered.

"Laying here is fine, I was just teasing you Mike." Zoey said.

"Is that so?" Mike asked.

Zoey nodded her head and smiled but it quickly went away when Mike smirked and got on top of her.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Zoey asked, nervously.

"Do you trust me?" Mike asked.

Zoey nodded her head, Mike smiled and began to tickle her sides, Zoey began to laugh and squirm under Mike trying to get away from him.

"Mike....ha...ha.....stop....I can't breathe!" Zoey squealed.

Mike stopped and smiled at Zoey, she was breathing heavily and her face was red from not getting enough oxygen.

"Alright, I'll stop." Mike said.

Mike got off of Zoey and laid down next to her, after a couple of minutes Zoey's breathing steadied and her face was returning to its normal color.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, you did that because I teased you didn't you?" Zoey asked.

"Guilty." Mike answered.

"But you suggested us having sex." Zoey said.

"How?" Mike asked.

"Just laying here sounds pretty suggestive to me.......and after last night, I thought you would do that again soon." Zoey answered.

"I wasn't suggesting that, I really meant we could just lay here and talk or do nothing at all if you wanted." Mike said.

"Oh." Zoey replied.

"But if you wanted to have sex I wouldn't object." Mike said.

Zoey didn't say anything, she just moved closer to Mike and laid her head on his, and wrapped her legs around one of his.

"I don't want to do anything right now, can we just stay like this for a while?" Zoey asked.

"Of course." Mike answered.

They laid like that for a long time, they didn't talk during that time and they didn't realize they had laid like that for a long time until Claire walked into their room, Zoey and Mike quickly sat up.

"My favorite animal you can find anywhere, it's fast and hard to catch, it can change color in the winter, and every time I see one I name it Jack, what is my favorite animal?" Claire asked.

"It's a rabbit." Mike asked, Claire giggled and nodded her head.

"Mommy had one, it was what daddy wanted, then mommy had another, it wasn't what daddy wanted, what did daddy already have but wanted another?" Claire asked.

Mike and Zoey heard Claire skip down the hallway and sighed in relief when they couldn't hear it anymore.

"What does that have anything to do with Claire?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, it sounds like it has more to do with her parents than it has to do with her." Zoey answered.

"I hope we'll be able to figure it out." Mike said.

"Me too." Zoey replied.

"Let's eat something then go to bed." Mike said.

Zoey nodded her head in agreement and they grabbed something from the duffel bag of food and began to eat, after they ate and got ready for bed the two laid down and Zoey cuddled up to Mike.

"Goodnight Mike." Zoey whispered.

"Goodnight Zoey." Mike whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning Mike and Zoey stayed in bed for a couple of hours before actually deciding to get up and eat.

"Do you have an idea on where to start with figuring out this riddle?" Mike asked.

"No......but I think this clue has something to do with that hidden portrait." Zoey answered.

"How so?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but do you want to figure out the answer before exploring?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Mike answered.

"Well, it has something to do with her parents, as well as that portrait." Zoey said.

"But it also has something to do with Claire." Mike added.

"Her mother had one, then another..........and this riddle is also about Claire." Zoey said.

"This could be about kids." Mike replied.

Mike raised an eyebrow questioningly when Zoey gasped unexpectedly.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Mike, as far as children go, would you want boys or girls?" Zoey asked.

"Uh....wait....what?" Mike asked, shocked at the question.

"Come on Mike, boys or girls." Zoey said.

"I.....uh......boys." Mike replied.

"Alright, I think I figured out the riddle." Zoey said.

"How?" Mike asked.

"I guessed that most guys would want boys when they're about to become fathers. Since Claire's mom already had one son that means Claire's father already had one son." Zoey answered.

"Which means when Claire's mom had Claire, Claire's father had gotten a daughter but he wanted another son." Mike added.

"Exactly." Zoey said.

"I'm so glad you know how to answer riddles." Mike replied.

"I only figure it out a little bit at a time." Zoey said.

"Still, now let's leave this room for a little while." Mike replied.

Zoey and Mike left their room and began exploring, while they looked around through rooms that were filled with belongings of past relatives of Claire's or anyone else that entered the house and unfortunately never left the house. While they looked around a nursery, Mike noticed that Zoey would glance at him when she thought he wasn't looking. When Zoey picked up a white teddy bear.......well now a little yellow from dust with a blue bowstring around its neck, she sighed and put it down, then she grabbed Mike's hand and started to lead them out of the room.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Mike asked, worriedly.

"Let's look somewhere else." Zoey answered.

"Al......alright." Mike said.

Zoey and Mike continued looking around until it was almost dark out then they went back to their room and ate dinner, not long after they heard a knock on their door and Claire walked into the room.

"Mommy had one, it was what daddy wanted, then mommy had another, it wasn't what daddy wanted, what did daddy already have but wanted another?" Claire asked.

"A son?" Zoey asked.

Claire giggled and nodded her head.

"Big brother and I always played together, then big brother got friends and I was left alone, but I made friends of my own, and unlike my brother's friends, my friends stayed at our house all the time, who are my friends?" Claire asked.

Claire left the room, and once they couldn't hear Claire skipping down the all anymore, Zoey and Mike sighed and got ready for bed.

"Zoey, are you alright?" Mike asked as they got into bed.

"Yes, why?" Zoey asked.

"I'm just worried, you seemed.....upset back in the nursery earlier today, and please don't tell me it's nothing, we both know it's something." Mike answered.

"Would you want any daughters?" Zoey asked.

"Is this about this morning?" Mike asked.

Zoey nodded her head, Mike sighed and kissed Zoey on the forehead before looking her in the eyes.

"Yes I would, it wouldn't matter to me because I'd love them either way. Mike said.

Zoey smiled and laid her head on Mike's chest.

"Now what's with the sudden question?" Mike asked.

"I just wanted to know." Zoey answered.

"Well, when we get to that point, now you know it doesn't matter to me what the gender is." Mike said.

Zoey looked up at Mike and kissed him, when the kiss ended she laid her head back on his chest.

"I love you, Mike." Zoey said.

"I love you too, Zoey." Mike replied.


	9. Chapter 9

When Zoey woke up Mike was still asleep, she watched him sleep for a couple of minutes before deciding to wake him up but she decided to wake him up in a fun way. Zoey began to kiss Mike's neck before moving down to his chest and peppered kisses all over until she reached the rim of his pajama pants. Zoey pulled down Mike's pajama pants and underwear so now his cock was in view, Zoey looked up to see if the action woke up Mike.....it didn't, Zoey sighed and looked back at Mike's cock and sucked on the head of it before moving her mouth down, she gave Mike a blowjob until he was erect, then she stopped.

"How are you not awake?" Zoey whispered.

Zoey had looked back up at Mike to see if that had woken him up, it hadn't, Zoey sighed again then she took off the bottom part of her pajamas as well as her underwear, she masturbated until she was really wet then she straddled Mike, the tip of his cock at her entrance. Before Zoey put the tip of Mike's cock inside her, she stopped herself and wondered if it was such a good idea to do this while Mike was still asleep, and there was the fact she didn't get a condom even though she was on really good birth control.

"Why did you stop?"

Zoey snapped out of her thoughts and saw that Mike was awake and was looking at her curiously.

"When did you wake up?" Zoey asked.

"Around the time you straddled me but I pretended to still be asleep to see how far you would go, but you stopped." Mike answered.

"I stopped because I didn't know if you would want me to do this to wake you up and I didn't get a condom so I'm a little worried about that even though I'm on really good birth control." Zoey said.

"Hey there is no need to worry about either of those, I'm not going to object to you waking me up like this and if you do manage to get pregnant even with the birth control......well I guess we're just becoming parents a little earlier than our parents would be happy with." Mike replied.

"Just a little?" Zoey asked.

"Alright, maybe a lot either way I'm not leaving you." Mike answered.

Zoey smiled and leaned down to kiss Mike, when the kiss ended she pulled back so she was upright again.

"Are we going to continue from where you left off?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but I'm getting a condom." Zoey answered.

Zoey got off Mike and got a condom from one of the backpacks, then she walked back over to the bed and handed Mike the condom. Mike opened the wrapper and threw it to the floor then he put the condom on, once it was on Zoey straddled Mike again and slid the head of Mike's cock inside her.

"Do you need help?" Mike asked.

Zoey nodded her head, she was trying to go slow so she didn't hurt herself but her legs were getting tired, Mike grabbed her hips and helped her lower herself on him at her own pace. When Mike was completely inside her, Zoey waited a couple of minutes before moving as Zoey rode Mike she smiled every time she got Mike to moan and buck his hips, once she felt like she was getting close Zoey tried to move faster but she was getting tired.

"Do you want me to take over?" Mike asked.

Zoey nodded her head, Mike flipped them over so he was hovering over Zoey, he started to thrust into Zoey at a faster pace and all Zoey could do was cling to Mike as she felt her orgasm get closer. When her orgasm hit her Zoey gasped as she felt her walls tighten around Mike, making him cum after Mike pulled out he took off the used condom and threw it onto the floor.

"Did I hurt you?" Mike asked.

"No." Zoey answered.

"That's good." Mike said.

Zoey hummed in agreement then she looked down at the floor and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"You forgot to dispose of the first condom we used." Zoey answered.

Mike looked at the floor and saw the condom they just used but next to that was the first condom which was covered in dried blood and in it dried semen, the thing looked gross, Mike grimaced and got out of bed.

"Luckily I knew I was buying condoms so I brought a zip lock bag to put the used ones in if we did end up using any we would have at least a trash bag of sorts until we got out of here and I could actually throw these away." Mike said.

Mike walked over to the used condoms and put them in the zip lock bag then put the bag next to his backpack, he walked back over to Zoey and kissed her.

"Now that I'm awake, do you want to eat breakfast and start figuring out the answer to last night's riddle?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Zoey answered.

Zoey moved to get off the bed but as she did so Mike started to blush.

"What?" Zoey asked.

Mike looked down and Zoey followed his gaze since her nightshirt didn't go past her hips her entire lower body was exposed Zoey blushed too but instead of putting her underwear on she took off her nightshirt exposing the top half of herself as well.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to take a shower before we eat." Zoey answered.

"Can I join?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Zoey answered.

Mike pulled his underwear and pajama pants the rest of the way down since he hadn't fixed them after he and Zoey finished having morning sex, then he followed her into the bathroom. As they took their shower Mike couldn't help but watch as Zoey cleaned herself and as he watched Mike could feel himself hardening again, when Zoey noticed this she grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?" Zoey asked.

"You know I do." Mike answered.

"Here, I'll help." Zoey said.

Zoey wrapped her hand around Mike's cock and began to jerk him off, Mike moaned and decided to hold on to Zoey's hips so he could have something to hold on to, and since he was still sensitive from earlier it didn't take him long to cum.

"Thanks." Mike said.

"You're welcome, luckily we're in the shower and I'm able to wash this off." Zoey replied.

Mike couldn't help but grin a little as Zoey washed off the cum that was on her, then he remembered something.

"Do you need me to return the favor or am I assuming you're turn on?" Mike asked.

"I would like it if you returned the favor." Zoey answered.

Mike nodded his head and began to tease Zoey entrance with his middle finger while he gently rubbed her clit, when Zoey began to whimper and wrapped her arms around his neck, Mike began to finger her and since Zoey was still sensitive from earlier as well it didn't take her long to finish either.

"Alright, let's actually finish this shower." Zoey whispered.

They quickly finished their shower and left the bathroom and got dressed and got something to eat from their duffel bag.

"I guess we should figure out the riddle." Mike said.

"Yeah........though I think I might already know the answer." Zoey replied.

"Really, what do you think it is?" Mike asked.

"I think it's imaginary friends." Zoey answered.

"Why do you think that?" Mike asked.

"As you know I was an only child and I didn't have any cousins to play with and I wasn't great at making friends so I had to make my own friends, and since my friends were imaginary they could stay at my house all the time. It could be like what Claire started going through......once her brother stopped playing with her and had his own friends, she got lonely and had to make her own." Zoey answered.

"And since her friends were imaginary her friends could stay with her all the time while her brother's friends were real and had to go back to their own homes." Mike added.

"Exactly........then again it's not unusual for an eight-year-old to have imaginary friends." Zoey said.

"It does make sense." Mike commented.

"I guess since we have an answer, we could explore the mansion some more, though I don't think there is much left to it." Zoey said.

"Yeah, let's go." Mike replied.

Zoey and Mike left their room and immediately they heard Claire playing from somewhere in the mansion, they decided to ignore her since there wasn't anything they could do about her playing. The first game they heard Claire was hopscotch, around lunchtime they heard her having a tea party, after the tea party they heard her play duck, duck, goose, after that there was only silence but by then it was almost dark so Zoey and Mike went back to their room.

"Do you have any idea who she was playing with?" Zoey asked.

"No, but I don't think I want to find out." Mike answered.

A few minutes later there was a knock on their door then Claire walked into the room.

"Big brother and I always played together, then big brother got friends and I was left alone, but I made friends of my own, and unlike my brother's friends, my friends stayed at our house all the time, who are my friends?" Claire asked.

"Imaginary friends." Zoey answered.

Claire giggled and nodded her head.

"One day I fell down outside, not long after I had to stay in my room in bed, my brother wasn't allowed near me, but I wasn't lonely I had my friends, why did I have to stay in my room and my brother wasn't allowed near me?" Claire asked.

Claire left the room and as Zoey and Mike heard her walk away from their room they heard her hum a sad song though they didn't know what it was.

"We got one more question correct." Zoey commented.

"And another riddle to answer." Mike said.

"We should eat and go to bed." Zoey replied.

Mike nodded his head and they got something to eat, after Zoey and Mike ate they got ready for bed and quickly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning neither Zoey nor Mike felt like getting up so they cuddled until their stomachs started to growl but even then they didn't really want to leave the bed.

"I guess we should eat something." Zoey said.

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

The two got out of bed and went over to their duffel bag and got something to eat and drink.

"I think I have an answer to last night's riddle." Mike commented.

"What do you think it is?" Zoey asked.

"I think Claire got sick......possibly really sick." Mike answered.

"Why do you think she was sick?" Zoey asked.

"I don't see why else she would have to stay in her room and in bed........it would also make sense why her brother was not allowed near her." Mike answered.

"It makes sense, but how sick was she?" Zoey answered.

"I don't know if the way she dressed and the portrait in the foyer.....well a common cold would be harmful." Mike said.

"Are you suggesting that's how she died?" Zoey asked.

"No, but I don't even know if I'm right." Mike answered.

"Yeah, hey Mike can we stay in here today........I don't really feel like exploring?" Zoey asked.

"Sure, and I think we've searched everywhere except for the master bedroom and we haven't been able to find that." Mike answered.

Zoey smiled and kissed Mike then she climbed back into the bed, Mike followed after her and they started to cuddle again as they cuddled they heard Claire singing ring around the rosies, then they heard her sing London Bridge is falling down, and when she got to the last verse of the song they heard a loud thump indicating she fell down.

"I didn't think this place would be haunted by a little girl." Zoey said.

"Nobody likes thinking a child would end up haunting a place." Mike replied.

"True." Zoey agreed.

"Then again, whoever actually wants someplace to be haunted?" Mike asked.

"I would think ghost hunters." Zoey answered.

Mike rolled his eyes and kissed Zoey again.

"I wonder who Claire is playing with?" Zoey asked.

"It could probably be her plush animals." Mike answered.

"Probably." Zoey said.

They could hear Claire was having another tea party but unlike yesterday where it ended joyfully, they heard Claire angrily yell.

"That's not how it's supposed to be played!"

Zoey and Mike waited to see if anyone responded to Claire if there was anyone with Claire.

"I don't care if they created the game they said they wouldn't add more rules!"

Again there was no response but Zoey and Mike were interested in what Claire had to say or yell next.

"I don't care I don't want to play anymore!" 

Zoey and Mike heard a thump but they couldn't tell what happened.

"I'm sorry I'll continue to play."

This time Claire didn't yell but whispered, in fact Zoey and Mike were surprised they heard her since she sounded like she was on one of the higher floors, after that there was no more one-sided arguing.

"What was that about?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it wasn't good." Zoey answered.

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

For awhile everything was quiet until a few hours after Claire's tea party, Zoey and Mike heard Claire crying.

"Mike, I know she's trying to kill us but hearing her sound so upset hurts." Zoey said.

"I know, but there isn't anything we can do whatever she is upset about it's most likely something we can't fix." Mike replied.

"You're right." Zoey said.

"I'm sorry." Mike apologized.

"You don't have to apologize." Zoey said.

Mike kissed Zoey on the forehead before pulling her closer to him if that was even possible since there wasn't any space between them anyway, once it got dark out they heard a knock on the door then Claire walked into the room and she looked upset.

"One day I fell down outside, not long after I had to stay in my room and in my bed, my brother wasn't allowed near me, but I wasn't lonely I had my friends, why did I have to stay in my room and my brother wasn't allowed near me?" Claire asked.

"You were sick." Mike answered.

Claire let out a tiny giggle then nodded her head.

"One day I felt better so I was allowed out of my room, daddy said that he made me something and it was in the basement, daddy led me to the basement, when we got there I didn't feel better anymore, and the medicine daddy gave me didn't work, then I fell unconscious, why did I fall unconscious?" Claire asked.

Claire turned around and left the room, as Zoey and Mike heard her walk down the hallway they heard Claire crying until either Claire stopped crying or she didn't want them to hear she was crying.

"Mike, I don't want to answer that riddle." Zoey whispered.

"It's alright, I'll think of an answer and I won't tell you until tomorrow night when Claire hears it." Mike whispered back.

"Now let's eat and get ready for bed." Mike said.

Mike and Zoey ate and got ready for bed once they were back under the covers Zoey cuddled up to Mike until she was almost on top of him.

"I love you, Mike." Zoey said.

"I love you too Zoey." Mike replied. 


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning after Zoey and Mike ate they didn't discuss what the possible answer to Claire's riddle would be, one Zoey didn't want to hear it and two Mike wasn't sure if he was correct. Instead of searching the mansion they decided to go to the living room so they could see outside, tomorrow would be the end of their week there and they were either going to leave the mansion and never return to it, or they would never leave the mansion. So in case, it was their last day alive they wanted to watch the wind blow the leaves from the trees and watch whatever animal that dared to go near the mansion.

"Claire's really upset." Zoey commented.

It was the middle of the afternoon and so far the entire morning Claire had been either crying, yelling, or throwing things upstairs, none of what she said made any sense but they were hearing a one-sided conversation and if Claire was actually yelling at anyone, Zoey and Mike wanted to hear that person's side of the argument.

"Yeah, wonder if she'll ever calm down?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Zoey answered.

Claire didn't calm down until it was almost dark out, by then Zoey and Mike had gone back to their room and ate dinner, and had gotten ready for bed when they heard a knock on their door Zoey tensed as Claire walked into the room.

"One day I felt better so I was allowed out of my room, daddy said that he made me something and it was in the basement, daddy led me to the basement, when we got there I didn't feel better anymore, and the medicine daddy gave me didn't work, then I fell unconscious, why did I fall unconscious?" Claire asked.

"You died." Mike answered.

Claire barely let out a giggle then nodded her head.

"Tomorrow go to the foyer, I will ask you one more question there and determine if you win or lose, bring your stuff with you." Claire said.

Claire left the room and it was completely silent until Zoey started to cry, Mike hugged Zoey as she cried into his chest.

"Out of all the answers you could have picked you chose that one." Zoey said.

"I know, I didn't want to be right either but we're at the end of this game and I knew one of the answers were going to be she died, and the way Claire has been acting pretty much confirmed it." Mike replied.

"I want to go home Mike." Zoey whispered.

"We only have tonight left." Mike said.

"Mike, I don't think I can sleep tonight." Zoey commented.

"I'll stay up with you then." Mike said.

Zoey kissed Mike, when the kiss ended she barely waited a second before kissing Mike again, when Mike tried to pull away she grabbed the back of his head to keep him where he was until the need for air was too strong.

"Do you want to-"

Zoey interrupted Mike by kissing him and when she pulled away she nodded her head.

"Okay." Mike said.

Mike walked over to his backpack and grabbed the box of condoms and walked back over to the bed, when Zoey looked at the box questioningly he blushed.

"Well since we won't be getting any sleep." Mike said as an explanation.

Zoey nodded her head and pulled Mike down onto the bed........they spent the entire night making love except for small intervals when they needed to take a break when the sun started to shine through the bedroom window Mike put the used condoms in the zip lock bag and put it in the backpack. After they took a quick shower and were dressed they grabbed all their stuff and headed to the foyer, they had to wait for Claire but they didn't have to wait long.

"You have all the answers, so what happened to me, what happened to Claire Bailey?" Claire asked.

"You were murdered by your father." Mike answered.

"Correct......you answered all my riddles correctly and you have figured out what happened to me, you can leave the mansion." Claire said.

The doors to the mansion flew open, Zoey and Mike were about to make a run for it before they remembered that they couldn't run otherwise Claire would think it's a new game, so they walked at a steady pace all the way down to the end of the driveway, even when they could feel Claire's breath right on the back of their neck. Once they were half a block away from the mansion Zoey and Mike looked behind them.

"We survived." Zoey said.

"Yeah, we did." Mike replied.

"Now, why did you think her father killed her, I thought she died because she was sick?" Zoey asked.

"It took a little thinking but I figured it out........I think Claire really did get sick and I mean really sick so she could have died because she was ill........then I started to think of why her father would take his daughter to the basement when she was sick even if she was feeling a little better. Then I remembered that her father wasn't very fond of her so since they were alone in the basement it would have been easy to poison her and just blame that the medicine he gave her didn't work and she died because she was sick." Mike answered.

"That poor girl." Zoey said.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"We never did find out why the family only had boys after Claire." Zoey said.

"I'm going to go with genetics." Mike replied.

"Yeah......let's hurry up and get home I don't want to be anywhere near that mansion." Zoey said.

"Agreed.........hang on where did our stuff go, I thought we had them when we left?" Mike asked.

"We......probably dropped as we were leaving and since we were too focused on leaving we didn't realize we dropped them it doesn't matter none of it is worth going back to that mansion." Zoey answered.

"Yeah, come on let's see how mad our parents are." Mike said.

Zoey chuckled and kissed Mike before they started to run home.

**At the Bailey Mansion**

Claire was carrying two backpacks and a duffel bag up the driveway, into the mansion, then sat the backpacks and duffel bag in the room that Zoey and Mike had been staying in for the week, then Claire skipped to her bedroom as she did so she started to sing.

**Claire Bailey, Claire Bailey dropped dead by her father, brought back by her mother.**

**Claire Bailey, Claire Bailey we made a game for you, want to know how to play?**

**Claire Bailey, Claire Bailey if you win we'll hide all the pictures of the boys.**

**Claire Bailey, Claire Bailey if we win we'll hide all the pictures of the girls.**

**Claire Bailey, Claire Bailey we win, you lose but this is our game you wouldn't have won anyway.**

**Claire Bailey, Claire Bailey let us go, let us go we'll let you win.**

**I've already won, I've already won.**

**Nobody leaves, nobody leaves, you'll come back, you'll come back.**

**Claire Bailey, Claire Bailey what made you so cruel?**

**You made me this way, you made me this way.**

**I got a game to play, I got a game to play.**

**Follow the rules, follow the rules.**

**They followed the rules, they followed the rules but they'll be back.**

**Claire Bailey, Claire Bailey what happened to Claire Bailey?**

As Claire finished the song she closed the door to her room and waited for her victims to return it didn't have to be tomorrow or a year from now or even a decade or two but everyone eventually returns to play another game with her and she couldn't wait.


End file.
